


One Final Time

by BirukiMeraki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Satanic rewrite, Short Story, The fic that will send my to hell, Why do i enjoy being Satan, i suppose it's angst, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she finally released him, Adrien leapt back with a gasp and the audience laughed like it was a good show. But all he saw was Marinette, just coming in, looking like she was slapped in the face. No, worse. She had always been pale but now her face was drained of blood. White lips, pale face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite WITH PERMISSION FROM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR, @HiddenEye.  
> I just made a few satanic tweaks.

She was invited.

 

Of course she was invited, she was one of the few people he was actually close with, it would seem rude if he didn't invite her to his special event. Even if, she wasn't the one he was getting married to.

 

He invited her parents too, out of sheer politeness if she guessed correctly, knowing Adrien. He had met her parents and had pleasant conversations with them before when he visited the bakery a long time ago, and they actually liked him, said he was a nice boy and he should come again sometime, just to talk to them.

 

Imagine her horror back then.

 

She was sitting at her desk in her room, her elbows propped on the desk as the morning sun shone onto her face, highlighting the bags under her eyes and the tired lines around them, running across her skin softly. She supported her head from falling flat on the surface by clasping her hand onto her forehead, staring down at the crisp white card laying on her desk.

 

Marinette couldn't stop staring at it. A simple white card with golden flowers swirling at the corners, simple yet beautiful. The envelope was set aside neatly under it, and she had been careful when she teared the edge with a mail opener, her hands shaking from emotions that thundered inside her, never ending since last night.

 

(She cried herself to sleep, the pain in her chest becoming hollower every second as exhaustion took hold on her, leaving her an empty shell.)

 

She traced his name with a finger, cursive and gold, just like him. Just like him. Golden locks she always loved passing through her fingers like water as she giggled against his mouth, his body warm and inviting as she felt the way his arms wrapped around her with care and possessiveness he always gave out whenever he was with her, the hum that rumbled in his throat vibrated under her fingers made her skin tingled with exhilaration. His eyes were flecked with gold and emerald, looking into her soul as she traced the way his face was structured. From his pronounced cheek bones to his sharp jaw and soft lips, he was golden inside and out, spreading in his veins with such wonder as if he could rival the gods at their element.

 

(The love that left unsaid hung between them breathed down their necks like vulcans ravished for food, and yet, both of them refused to give in, and instead make themselves content in the pit they've dug themselves to rot.)

 

He had always been beautiful in her eyes, and she will never forget that. Marinette leaned back onto her chair, feeling a wave of grief passing over her as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs back as she forced out a breath to calm herself. She couldn't cry anymore, it was as if she used her tears to the limit, and she was okay with that really, her eyes was swollen from excessive amounts of them. Tikki was observing her with worry from where she sat on the desk.

 

"You don't have to go," the kwami told her softly. "I know it hurts you more than anything."

 

Marinette shook her head, glancing down to her. "He invited me, I can't just leave him," she paused, letting go of her hair as she sank onto the desk, her chin on her arm. "Anyway, Mama and Papa are going, they would ask questions that I wouldn't want to answer later on if I don't go."

 

Tikki sat beside her, her tiny body pressed against Marinette's arm. "You're too selfless," she whispered. "Sometimes I worry about you for giving your heart out too freely."

 

Marinette gave her a sad smile. "I was taught to love, and it got stuck into a habit."

 

"To love everyone?"

 

She shook her head. "To love what you have in front of your eyes."

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien adjusted his bow tie in front of the full length mirror, his body stiff with internal turmoil as his fingers worked swiftly to twist the bow tie to take its shape. He smoothed down the last crinkles of the black fabric, positioning it in a way that it would be perfect, one of the things that his father had drilled into his head ever since his mother passed away.

 

It's been half a year since he last saw her, half a year since he last talked to her.

 

He tugged the bow tie a little sharper before he let his hands down, observing his reflection. Thank god he was alone, because he looked like absolute trash. Drained, that was the first thing he saw in the mirror of himself as he saw the way his eyes reflected back at him. There was no life, absolutely no sort of emotion that was even considered closed to joy since he was, in fact, getting himself involved with a woman he had no interest in whatsoever.

 

His life was being gambled with men trying to groom their business, and he was the chip his father tossed to the centre of the table. He felt disgusted, what kind of a man uses his own son to his advantage? Telling him to do something as big as getting married to someone he didn't want to? Just so he could be successful? He lost someone he truly love all because of that.

 

Adrien pinched between his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger as he turned away from the mirror, feeling the pressure bubbling inside him again, and his feet started pacing around the room of their own record as he tried to calm himself down. There was a knock on the door that made him pause, straightening himself up as he cleared his throat. "Come in."

 

When he saw Nino poking his head in, Adrien blinked once, before continuing on his aggressive walk on the carpeted floor, his hands going through his hair that he messed it all up again after he repaired it the forth time earlier. Nino came in and closed the door quietly behind him, his suit looking sharp as he watched the way his best friend was tearing himself apart.

 

"Hey man," he called out quietly, as if advancing an animal in a cage, afraid that the blonde man would break so soon before his own wedding. "Need any help?"

 

"Yeah," Adrien laughed bitterly as he continued moving. "Kill me now and make it look as if it was an accident, or say you found me dead because I killed myself, say I couldn't handle everything that's going on right now because I don't care."

 

Nino sighed, walking towards his distressed friend. "I wish it was that easy, Adrien, but it's your father we're talking about here, and the whole of Paris is gonna know about your wedding with Chloe, she's particularly the mayor's daughter. Look," he grabbed hold of Adrien's shoulder and made him stay put. "It's not the end of the world, you can still go through this. How about you just divorce her after a year of brandy life and end it? Then, you'll be free."

 

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You just said that this wasn't supposed to easy and immediately after that you said that I get a divorce just like that? With the mayor's daughter? Where the tabloids would go berserk over the fact that Adrien Agreste dared to ask for a divorce from the mayor's daughter because for the fact he rather get married with another woman?"

 

Nino winced. "Okay, I realised my mistake." Adrien ran his fingers through his hair again, almost gripping them in frustration. " _Je suis niqué._ "

 

They didn't say anything in the quiet room, and when Adrien finally let go of his hair, he sighed, meeting his friend's stare. "Are the guests here?" he muttered, the energy sapping out fast, his shoulders sagging slightly from the invisible weight that seemed to be balancing on his shoulders.

 

Nino nodded, patting his friend's shoulder once before steering the man to the mirror. "Everyone's almost here, just gotta wait for the bride to walk down the aisle," he trailed off, as if he didn't know whether he should continue as he watched Adrien fix his hair. He went on anyway. "And then you'll be having a photo shoot session in front of Notre Dame, before all of us would be going to the hotel the mayor booked where the reception would be held. And then it'll be over."

 

It almost sounded as simple as Nino explained, but he knew better. All through that time he would be keeping up a facade, easily slipping into an easy smile and polite talks that was reserved for the eyes of everyone who didn't know how his soul looked like. The tilt of his lips would easily fool the cameras that captured it even if his insides were churning with displeasure, his cold manner would be mistaken for mysterious behaviour that women would gush about, writing lies upon lies in magazines about how Adrien Agreste would indeed be your ideal man.

 

It was easily like acting, and he should win an Oscar for being so good at it. Adrien stared into his reflection again, straightening himself up as he tried to gather his wits.

 

"Alright," he said finally. "Let's get this over with."

 

As they walked down the hallway, Nino nudged him slightly to whisper to him. "Is she coming?"

 

Adrien's steps faltered for a while, before he continued his walk quickly, ignoring the way his heart clenched with pain. "I don't know."

 

* * *

 

 

She shouldn't be surprised at how grand this wedding was going to be. And yet, amongst the dulled pain she had inside her, she couldn't help but feel the slight amazement that ignited inside her chest when she saw the decorations inside the church, with red and pink roses decorated the across the aisle beautifully, it's petals bloomed to its limit. The sun was shining brightly from the windows, enlightening the whole space like a warm halo.

 

She saw that most people had taken their seats, and she saw that Gabriel Agreste sat at the front among other people of high authority, talking quietly and giving out a nod here and then. He wore his normal attire of tailored suits and polished shoes, his hair sleek back without so much a stray.

 

Marinette noticed that he didn't seem particularly overjoyed like most fathers would when they sent off their sons to get married, then again, she never saw him in an excellent mood ever. She quickly took a seat with her parents somewhere around the back, sitting at the far edge near the wall as she saw more people walked in with their glamorous dresses and expensive looking suits. Suddenly, she felt self aware of the fact that what she wore something as simple as a baby pink dress she made a week or so before the event.

 

But unknown to her, people had admired her work from afar as the dress flowed to her knees, the diamond studs accumulated from her stomach before they spread across the satin of her skirt, and some climbed across her chest. To top it all off, she wore white heels and brought a clutch with her, with her hair tied into a bun at the top of her head.

 

Her breath was stuck at her throat when she saw him walking out of a door with Nino at his heels. He stood at the altar, adjusting the cufflinks at his sleeves as Nino was trying to crack a joke for his ears only. He shot Nino a wry smile as his best man adjusted his bow tie, straightening his suit to get rid of possible crinkles.

 

She took a small breath to calm herself down when suddenly she felt a hand on hers.

 

"Are you okay?" her mother, sweet loving mother, asked quietly as she met her gaze. "You seem," her mother paused, observing her daughter's face like a hawk, and she hoped there was nothing to show as she carefully hid her turmoil behind a mask. "Uncomfortable."

 

Marinette gave her a smile. "It's nothing," she replied with an assured squeeze of her mother's hand. "It's just that, there's so many people of authority here, it's making me jittery."

 

Her father snorted softly when he overheard the conversation. "They're people like us, you've got nothing to worry about."

 

Her mother nodded. "That's right."

 

Marinette shook her head slightly in wonder at her parents' reactions, before looking up to the altar, where Adrien was staring straight at her unbashfully.

 

* * *

 

 

She was here. She actually came.

 

He was letting Nino do some last touch ups for his bow tie when he spotted her father first. Her father was a large man, so it was quite easy to see him among the crowd, with his petite wife beside him. And then, she was there. His heart lurched in his chest when he saw her. Her head was bowed slightly as she talked to her mother, a soft look on her face as she replied something that was only meant for them.

 

She was absolutely stunning, making butterflies flutter inside him everytime he saw her. It was an immediate reaction, he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. And then she looked up, where she met his stare with a surprised look on her face, as if she couldn't believe that he was staring at her without shame when he was right in front of so many people. He almost laughed at the thought.

 

My Lady, you should known me by now.

 

He realised with a start that he couldn't call her that anymore, never again in their lives.

 

She looked away from him first, and he noticed the pained look on her face she tried to hide, and his heart reached out to her once more.

 

"Hey." It took him a while to tear his gaze away from her. Some sort of understanding flashed across Nino's face when he followed his line of sight, before giving Adrien a pitiful smile and a pat on the shoulder. "It's time."

 

They stood at their places, holding their breaths. And then, it started. He couldn't pay attention to the flower girl when she first came in. His eyes flickered to Marinette once in a while, where she was pointedly avoiding his gaze as she watched the flower girl threw petals to the floor. He was becoming fidgety again, his skin crawling with some sort of need to just go to her and take them away from here.

 

"Adrien," Nino hissed at the corner of his mouth. "Hold still."

 

Once the ring bearer and the brides maids were up, the music started, causing everyone to stand up. He felt the dread sinking in his gut. Chloe came into the church with her father at her hand, and he was starting to panic because no, this wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't the woman he was supposed to see walking down the aisle towards him. She wasn't supposed to sit among other people to watch him getting married to someone else other than her. He felt a pinch on the back of his arm.

 

"Goddammit man," Nino breathed out. "People will notice."

 

He tried to at least calm himself, making everyone believe he was nervous from excitement rather than the fact that he very much wanted out. Before Chloe was passed to him, he saw at the corner of her eye that Marinette had gotten up, her phone in hand as she answered it on her way out of the church, closing the door quietly behind her that it hardly made a sound.

 

"Take care of her," the mayor told him with a gruff as Chloe took his arm, where she flashed him a smirk as they faced the priest.

 

Adrien tried to listen to what the priest was saying, but found it difficult when all he could think of was Marinette, with her dark hair he used to run his fingers with and her soft lips he once tasted. It was very hard to see what was in front of him when he just saw the love of his life came to his own wedding instead of being beside him at the moment.

 

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Chloe Bourgeois, as your wedded wife?"

 

He could feel the stares that were aimed to him, the looks of criticism as they waited for him to answer. Of course, they were expecting him to agree to this, to say yes, and if he didn't, well, something bad would clearly happen later on. He could feel Chloe squeezing his arm impatiently when he was quiet for too long.

 

"Say it," she hissed, shooting him a glare. "Get this over with."

 

Licking his lips, he glanced at Nino, to which his best man answered with a raise of eyebrows.

 

He took a deep breath. His breathing was coming faster. He can't stop his heart, thudding far too quickly and far too loudly. The blood rushed in his ears, drowning out all sound. He licked his lips again, his mouth too dry. His tongue felt too large for his mouth, it felt like a dead fish.

 

"Adrien!" Chloe hissed again. He could see her clenching her bouquet, the fabric of her satin gloves tightening over her knuckles. He felt the stares more acutely, the gazes like fire on his back.

 

"Adrien?" Nino's voice cut over the rush in his ears.

 

"I-" Adrien wanted to throw up. "I do."

 

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he head soft sighs of what he presumed to be relief from the captive audience behind him. When the priest turned to Chloe he was smiling, but no wider than she. He glanced at Nino, who was frowning at him with concern. He could feel the air becoming lighter. He hated it. How can everyone be so happy when the air felt thick and suffocating to him?

 

"You may kiss the bride."

 

Nino surreptitiously nudged him and pointed with his chin to Chloe, who was facing him with a wide smile under her veil. Trying to stop his hands from shaking too much, he lifted the veil over her head and she angled her head towards him, eyes already closed.

 

'A peck,' he thought as he leaned forward. No sooner had his lips made contact with hers, Chloe's hands shot up and clasped his head. The audience gasped. Adrien tried to pull away. These lips were too slick, too cold. There was no warmth in them; it was like kissing ice.

 

When she finally released him, Adrien leapt back with a gasp and the audience laughed like it was a good show. But all he saw was Marinette, just coming in, looking like she was slapped in the face. No, worse. She had always been pale, something he loved about her. Pale face with warm, pale lips. Now her face was drained of blood. White lips, pale face.

 

Shakily, she gathered herself and made her way to her seat. She shot her mother a quick smile that wobbled and sat down. When she finally raised her eyes, he didn't know her anymore.

 

After the reception, the guests were milling about, enjoying the meal and the lovely weather. She stayed the entire time, smiling and shaking hands with everyone. Even as he climbed into the limousine, he watched her. As they drove away, he watched her waving at them with everybody else. She was too strong for her own good.


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat down and his laughter died on his lips. There she was, looking breathtakingly beautiful in her simple salmon pink maid-of-honour dress, her hair swept up in a sleek French twist with tendrils framing her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised some people another chapter. Here it is! Best part is, I actually wrote this one. I hope you don't die too hard.

He came back.

 

It has been almost eight years since the last time he was back. Now, things are a little different. He has asserted to his father that he refused to be the face of the company anymore and his father grudgingly agreed, saying that he was too old to be the face anyway.

 

Now he seems to be in a more active role in the company, which made him feel marginally more useful than before.Adrien tapped the seat of his gleaming silver limousine impatiently, looking out the window in wonder. Eight years really could make a difference to a place. He had come across no less than a dozen new buildings and wistfully remembered what they once were. Chloé was not with him, adamantly refusing to leave New York, which she took to like a fish relocating to another pond. Not that he minded. Where he was going, he would prefer if she did not come.

 

“Master Agreste, we’ve reached your first destination,” the driver said gruffly, getting out of the car and rushing to the other side to open the door for him. As usual, Adrien let him. It was a game they’d played since he was a child. If he complied, the driver would not cause him any more trouble.

 

With a nervous sigh, he unfolded his long limbs out of the limo and pushed his knees back as far as they could go to stretch his sore legs. He looked up at the building, comfortingly unchanged amongst the new buildings he’d seen on the way here.

 

Shaking his limbs to get rid of the nervous energy, he walked over to it and pushed open the door, which let out a small jingle. Nervously, he raised his eyes to the counter, trying to control his shaking before meeting the person behind it.

 

Which wasn’t the one he was expecting.

 

Mrs Dupain-Cheng turned around and faced him with a wide smile that made him ache at the familiarity of it.“Welcome!” she called out, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Her hair had grey streaks in it, he noticed. It was also tied back in a bun. “Can I help you?”

 

She doesn’t recognise him, he realised with a jolt. Well, he shouldn’t be surprised. It has been eight years. He took off his sunglasses, ran his fingers through his short hair and flashed her a wide smile of his own.

 

“I heard this was the best bakery in Paris,” he said, happy to hear his French still legible after so many years of disuse. “I’m just looking for cream buns.”

 

“I have just the one,” she said as she disappeared into the back room, reappearing soon after with a tray of cream buns. “Hot out of the oven,” she smiled at him and he ignored the ache again. “How many would you like?”

 

“Two would be enough, Mrs Dupain-Cheng.”

 

She blinked and packed the bread into two separate white paper bags. Adrien crossed the short way to the counter and proceeded to pay for the two packages. As he took them, his hand brushed hers and she looked at him closely, her eyes full of wisdom.

 

He could see exactly when she recognised him so he quickly took the bags, jammed his sunglasses over his eyes and walked over to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned and smiled at her. “Thanks for the bread, Madame. Au revoir.”

 

He quickly strode to the limo and passed a bag to his driver, who scrambled to open the door for him. Clambering in, Adrien pressed his head against the headrest, trying to control his breathing. It was stupid for him to think that she’d be there. He should’ve considered the fact that she wouldn’t be, that she would have her own life.

 

But it didn’t stop him from hoping.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!”

 

Alya lowered her hands and screamed. “Marinette! It’s beautiful!” She ran forward and tackled her friend, sending both of them falling over on to the bed. “Now I know why you won’t show me, you little devil-angel you!” She then proceeded to pinch her best friend’s cheeks and pulling them.

 

Marinette laughed as she pushed Alya’s hands away. “I'm glad you like it,” she smiled, rubbing her sore cheeks.

 

“Like it? I love it!” Alya already had the dress and was twirling with it around the room, hugging it to her.

 

“Will I fit in it, though,” she mumbled, eyeing the tiny waist on the dress, which was the traditional snow white, the bodice embroidered with soft apricot roses, each with a tiny pearl in the middle, the bottom of the dress beginning with the same apricot of the roses before ending with a light sherbet orange. It was droop-strapped, the straps thick lace with the same rose motif.

 

Marinette lightly punched her friend’s shoulders. “Are you doubting me?” she teased.

 

“Of course not! Just teasing,” she grinned as she twirled again gleefully. “To think, I'm wearing a Ma Petite Coccinelle exclusive!”

 

“It’s not even an exclusive; it won’t appear in any of my lines. I made this especially for you, Alya. Not to be made on a production line for countless others to wear.” She smiled fondly at her friend, who’s both the same as always yet different. Her hair was longer, tied perpetually in a ponytail. Her body was no longer that of a teen, as elegant as a woman. Her friend was a woman now, she thought wistfully.

 

Alya pursed her lips, deliberating on what Marinette just said. “Some people would pay me a pretty penny for a unique Ma Petite Coccinelle piece,” she considered.

 

“ _Alya!_ ” Marinette groaned. “Are you serious?”

 

Alya grinned devilishly. “No.”

 

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you dressed. You don't want to be late for your own wedding, don't you?" Firmly, she plucked the dress out of Alya's hands and plopped her friend on the seat opposite the vanity. She began to untie the ponytail and brushed it, carefully detangling as she did.

 

"You mean like when you were late for yours?" Alya asked cheekily.

 

Marinette flinched and continued brushing Alya's hair. "I had some things to work out before going through with my wedding," she said slowly, eyes clouding at the memory of it.

 

 

_"You want me to leave? But Marinette why? Did I do something wrong?"_

 

_Marinette shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. Her chest felt tight; she can't breathe. But she knew she needed to do this._

 

_"You are a wonderful friend to me, Tikki. No one else has been this close to me. No one is as close to me as you have been. I kept you even from my best friend. You're very special to me."_

 

_"Then why are you sending me away?" The pink kwami closed her eyes slowly, like she was in pain. "What about Ladybug?"_

 

_"People will always need Ladybug. But we both know that I can no longer be the Ladybug everyone needs. It would be selfish for me to keep doing what I'm not fit to do, anymore. You know that more than anyone else."_

 

_Tikki was quiet for a long time. "I know," she whispered. "I know you're right. Doesn't mean I like it. Okay. I will find another chosen. Hawkmoth is not done yet. Ladybug is still needed. I will go." She zoomed over and nuzzled Marinette's cheek, longer than ever before. "I will miss you, Marinette. Remember, no matter what, you're still the cutest Ladybug." Tikki smiled as she went away._

 

_Marinette smiled back, tears falling hot and fast as she felt her earrings disappear with Tikki. Trying to control her sobs, she turned away from the window and put on her diamond drop earrings for her wedding._

 

 

She shook herself to get rid of the cobwebs of the memory and to focus on getting the bride ready for her wedding. "Besides, I wasn't that late. It was only, what, fifteen minutes late?"

 

"Around that," Alya agreed. "But it was long enough that people began looking for you." She was quiet for awhile as Marinette brushed her hair. "You did a good job, though. Hiding your eyes."

 

"What?" Marinette's hands stilled.

 

"Your makeup was good. People didn't even know that you'd been crying." Marinette kept quiet for a minute before continuing to detangle Alya's hair.

 

"You knew," she smiled. She should've known.

 

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Alya turned around on her seat, forcing her friend to stop. She looked straight at Marinette's eyes, daring her to turn away. When she didn't, Alya continued. "Are you okay?"

 

"I wish you would stop asking that," Marinette chuckled. "I told you, I'm fine."

 

"Fine enough that you didn't even send Adrien an invitation to your own wedding?"

 

Damn. "I did send it. It maybe got lost in the mail." Or Chloé threw it out, she thought sardonically.

 

"Uhuh." She could tell that Alya was thinking of exactly the same thing. "Listen," Alya began uncharacteristically fidgeting. "You know Adrien's Nino's best friend, right?" She didn't allow Marinette to answer. "Despite everything, they've still kept contact-"

 

"He's here, isn't he?" Marinette interrupted, feeling cold all of a sudden.

 

"He might not come!" Alya said quickly. "Maybe his invitation got lost in the mail, too."

 

Marinette considered it for a moment before firmly turning her friend around to face the window again. "Maybe," she smiled. "Now stop fidgeting and let me get you ready."

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Adrien stepped out of the limo, his first thought was, ‘This is…grand.’

 

Which was true. He would’ve never pegged Nino as the kind of person who’d go for the whole nine yards for his own wedding. The outside of the church had two large flower bouquets on either side of the door and the inside was packed with more people than he would’ve thought Nino would know. On the church lawn, at least five photographers lounged, casually talking to one another or lazily snapping pictures of the guests arriving. At the entrance of the church was Nino, pacing back and forth nervously with a cigarette between his fingers. Adrien’s eyebrows lifted marginally; he didn’t think Nino would be the type to smoke. With a jolt, he realised that he’d been away for longer than he realised. Fixing his collar and smoothing his tuxedo, he strode towards the front of the church.

 

As he did, the photographers began nudging one another and pointing at him. Not long after that, all the photographers began murmuring with the other and several of them even snapped a couple photos. Adrien ignored them and never broke his stride. Several paces from the doors, he was stopped by a tiny photographer with three cameras around his neck which looked heavy enough that he should have been stooping.

 

“Excusez moi,” the photographer began. “Are you, by any chance, Adrien Agreste? Son of Gabriel Agreste?”

 

“I am those, yes.”

 

Excitedly, the photographers began crowding him, calling for his picture. Adrien looked down and held up a hand to shield his face. “Please move,” he said, to no avail. What looked like five photographers felt like far more. He hadn’t felt like this since he first took part in the company and he felt his throat tighten as they encroached deeper within his personal space.

 

Just as he was about to yell out, someone else did the yelling. “Hey, hey! Don’t bother my guests! You were hired to take their pictures, not hound them like starving dogs!” Nino appeared with Adrien’s bodyguard, both bodily pushing the photographers away. “Adrien! You came!” Instantly, Adrien was swept into a huge hug that made his ribs squeak in protest.

 

“Nino!” Adrien gasped. Nino dropped him and led him to the front of the doors of the church.

 

“He’s with me,” he told the people at the front desk, who nodded and turned back to their invitation lists. “I didn’t know you smoked,” Adrien nodded at the cigarette still between his fingers.

 

Nino grinned and tapped the lit end to his sleeve. “Electronic cigarettes. Trying to break the habit; Alya doesn’t like it.” Then he jumped, as though just remembering something.

 

“Adrien! My god, I had no idea you’d be coming!” He hugged Adrien tightly again and this time Adrien just laughed along. The once-gangly teen had filled out and was built like a barrel, with a wide chest and large hands. He never would’ve known when they were kids. “Man, you're skinny!” Nino commented as he dropped his best friend, eyeing him with concern. “Have you been eating right?”

 

“I have, don’t worry. Look at you, you world famous director! I thought you said you hated film school!” he punched Nino’s arm playfully. It felt like punching steak.

 

“I did, initially,” Nino looked down bashfully. “I was even thinking about dropping out, if Alya hadn’t said she’d refuse to see me anymore if I did. For someone so tiny, she's scary.”

 

Adrien threw his head back and laughed, his first sincere one in a long time. “She's always demanding, isn’t she? Ever since school.” His mind flashed a memory of Lady Wifi and he shook his head; now was not the time.“And this wedding,” he let out a whistle as he peeked inside. “That’s a lot of people.”

 

His friend laughed. “Man, after this you don’t even need to bother giving me a present. Just you being here is the best thing you could’ve given me!”

 

“So you don’t want the extremely expensive present I bought especially for you?”

 

“Well…” Nino playfully considered, “I wouldn’t refuse it.”

 

“Do you want it now?”

 

“Really?”

 

“I have it in my pocket right now.”

 

“How expensive could it be if you could have it in your pocket,” Nino asked doubtfully.

 

“My friend,” Adrien draped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “You should know that good things come in small packages.”

 

“Okay, okay. Gimme it.”

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

 

Nino did as he was told. Then in his right hand, he felt something smooth like metal, still warm from being inside Adrien’s pocket. He ran his fingers over it. “Adrien I told you I'm quitting the smoking thing,” he said with his eyes still closed. “Hey, I didn’t even know you smoked. Open your eyes.”

 

He opened them and in his right hand was a cylindrical thing made of chrome about three inches long, with an elaborate cap. “I'm sorry to say, I'm going to need a lot more than this to get me drunk,” he laughed as he twisted the cap open…only to reveal a bubble wand. He stared at it for a couple minutes before howling with laughter. His laughter was so loud that the guests inside turned to see what was going on. “Are you serious? Get in there and take your seat!”

 

Adrien laughed along as he was ushered to an empty seat at the end of the aisle, somewhere near the middle of the church. He sat down and his laughter died on his lips. There she was, looking breathtakingly beautiful in her simple salmon pink maid-of-honour dress, her hair swept up in a sleek French twist with tendrils framing her face. She was making her way to the front of the church when a man with red hair put a hand on her elbow. She turned and the ache in his chest intensified as her eyes, blue as the sky after the flush of dawn, remained the same as he remembered them. She was still pale, but he’d always loved that about her. She said something to the man and smiled at him before turning around to face him fully. She raised a hand and placed it on the man’s cheek tenderly and Adrien felt the blood rush to his head when he noticed the ring on her left ring finger. No. No it can’t be.

 

Unthinkingly, he shot to his feet. That caught her attention. Her eyes flitted to meet his and her pale face became even paler, until even the lipstick colouring her lips could not hide the fact that the blood had drained from her face. She smiled at the man again and said something to him. The man nodded and turned around, heading for his seat. A flash of recognition hit him and he realised that the man was no other than Nathanael, his old classmate.

 

Physically pulling herself together, Marinette stomped over to him and took his elbow. She pulled him into an empty antechamber and closed the door behind her.

 

“Marinette…” Adrien made his way towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. She was cold but soft to the touch.

 

Instinctually, she raised her face towards his and her lips parted. Catching herself just in time, she smacked his hand away. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was invited. What are you doing here?”

 

“ _I_ am the maid of honour! And Alya is my best friend. I will not miss her wedding!”

 

“And Nino is my best friend; I will not miss his wedding either!”

 

They stared at each other. Adrien didn’t know what was going on in her mind at the moment, but he clenched his hands against his trousers to keep them from grabbing her, biting his lips hard to keep them from kissing her. She was so close that he could smell her, a scent he thought he’d never smell again. The scent of coming home.

 

“Where’s Chloé?”

 

“What?” He had to shake himself to remember where he was.

 

“Where’s your _wife_.” The way she said it made it sound like she was reminding herself of something. Maybe she felt the same as he did. Even a little.

 

“She didn’t want to come.” She threw up her hands and snorted, unimpressed. “Where’s your husband?”

 

She jumped. He knew. She stared at him as he stared at her ring. Consciously, she fiddled with it. “Outside. You saw him just now.”

 

It took a while before what she said sank in. “ _Nathanaël_?” he spluttered. “You married _Nathanaël_?”

 

“And what's wrong with that?” Marinette asked defensively. “What was I supposed to do, Adrien? Wait for you? Hope for you? Cry myself dry for you? Because I've done that and a whole lot more, trust me.”

 

“I,” Adrien moved forward, closing the small gap they had between them. “I'm sorry,” he placed a hand on her cheek automatically.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Marinette exploded and he leapt back, alarmed. She was shaking like a leaf, tears already threatening to fall. “Please, it’s taken me so long to feel okay. Please don’t take that away from me again.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he said again.

 

“You should be,” she retorted, her voice hard.

 

“Hey, it hasn’t been easy for me, either,” Adrien argued hotly. It wasn’t fair, to blame just him on this. He was a victim too. “I don’t like it any more than you do!”

 

“But do you feel like a hole has been formed somewhere inside of you? Like a large chunk of your flesh was yanked out but never healed? Do you ever look at every golden sun-tipped leaf and think of him and only him? How you could never get him out of your mind? His smile is there at every corner, his laughter ringing forever in your ears? Or do you just feel like a dull ache of regret?”

 

Adrien licked his lips. “I feel all that and more. I feel her smile every time I lie down on my side. I feel her hand on my cheek every time it’s spring and a breeze hits my face. I feel her laughter every winter and I'm on the roof, looking down, her smile on my lips and her laughter in my ear. I see her face every time I close my eyes, the face she showed me when I made the biggest mistake of my life, when I pulled away from Chloé at my wedding.” 

 

"Yet you chose differently.”

 

“Yet I chose differently.”

 

They remained silent for a while, staring at each other. The room was too small for the two of them; they were too close to each other, even when they were both pressed against opposite walls. Their breaths were mingling even with the space between them. They only had to reach out and they would be touching. She was so close to him, yet so far.

 

She pushed herself away from her wall just as he pushed himself off his and suddenly they bumped into each other. “I'm sorry-” she said automatically, her eyes rising to meet his, her hand on his chest to steady herself.

 

He couldn’t help it; he dipped his head to meet her soft lips. Only to be met with her cheek as she turned away. “I can’t,” she whispered, already pushing away from him and making her way to the door.

 

She had her hand on the doorknob when she looked up, blinked profusely as she took in deep breaths. “You might not like me marrying Nathanael,” she said softly, her back towards him. “He is not you and he can never be you; but at least he can save me from myself.”

 

Adrien found himself breathing hard.“What about Ladybug?” he asked suddenly.

 

She fiddled unconsciously with her ears, which had stud earrings in the shape of a flower. She turned towards him with a wan smile. “A Ladybug is nothing without her Chat Noir,” she said as she turned away and opened the door.

 

He stood there in the darkness for a while, trying to control himself. By the time he could trust himself enough to keep a façade in public, he stepped out of the tiny room. The service was well underway by the time he came out, Alya already radiant as the sun at the front of the church; Marinette standing proudly next to her. He quietly slipped into his chair and watched his best friend get married. He wondered if his bride ever looked as happy as Alya did right now. He wondered if Marinette looked as happy on her wedding day as Alya does right now. At the thought, he turned his gaze towards her and the same thought from eight years ago popped back up in his head. She was too strong for her own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Either here or at my Tumblr!


End file.
